


Jitters at Jitters

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Awkward, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: One day, Barry literally runs into Len.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/gifts).



Barry’s running late for work one morning, trying to text Iris one handed while juggling a coffee in the other, when he runs smack dab into someone. He manages to avoid dropping the coffee on them by dropping it all over himself instead.

 

“Hey there,” the man says, sounding amused. “I would’ve asked you to apologize, but it looks like you just threw yourself under the bus for me, so I’ll call it good.”

 

“Oh god,” Barry says, looking down at himself, “I’m already late for work.”

 

At that, the man laughs outright. “Tell you what. We can switch clothes in the bathroom - you get clean ones, I get some from a cute boy - and then you give me your number.”

 

“What? My number?” Barry sputters out.

 

“So that we can switch clothes back, of course,” the man says, and Barry swallows down a feeling of disappointment. Of course an attractive, overly kind strange wouldn’t be interested in him.

 

“And to ask you out, of course,” the man continues, and Barry finds himself sputtering all over again.

 

The man takes out a phone, unlocks it, and then presses it into Barry’s hand. “Here, enter yourself, and then we’ll go change.”

 

Barry punches his number in, and then follows the strange man to the restroom, where they each go into a stall, and hand clothes over the dividing wall. The man’s clothes don’t fit well - he’s several inches shorter than Barry, and wider too - but they feel very comfortable, and smell wonderful. He vaguely wonders what detergent the man uses.

 

They leave the restroom, Barry now clean if somewhat strange looking, and the man beside him looking even stranger. “I - well, I’ve got to get to work,” Barry tells the man.

 

“Have fun,” the man says, still sounding amused. “Catch you around.” With that, he turns and walks away, leaving Barry feeling strangely let down as he gazes after him for a few minutes before he, too, walks away, heading to work.

 

He gets some odd looks as he enters the precinct, but this is hardly the strangest thing he’s ever done at work, so most people ignore it after a while, and Barry gradually stops noticing that he’s even wearing a strangers clothing. He’s all but forgotten the strange incident that morning when his phone buzzes at 11:30 sharp. He opens the text, and sees  _ Meet you at the Motorcar in 30 min? - Len _

 

_ Len _ , he thinks, _ that’s such a pretty name. _ He’s never been to the Motorcar before, despite its proximity to the station, precisely because so many cops go there. But if Len wants to meet him there...Barry thinks it’s worth putting up with a crowdful of cops, and what’s apparently bad food, for that.


End file.
